User blog:AuroraFlaky101/Incest Shipping Adopts
NOTE: NO, I DO NOT SHIP INCEST! I DID THESE FOR FUN! I DO NOT ACTUALLY LIKE THESE SHIPS! Since I got bored, I did some shipping adopts, featuring some incest! If you adopt them, you can let them be from an alternate universe or let them be canon. I do have specific characteristics and rules for them. Also, if you adopted them, you may change the design, or redraw them. I was very lazy with the designs and I don't exactly like them. If you made a page/picture, please show me! However, please keep the names. I make PART of the info, but you can change it or make the rest. If someone wants the same character, there will be a what number am I thinking of? challenge. If they're tied, you both have to share him/her/them. Lifty & Shifty Incest Adopt, Thrifty and Shifty Jr This one is obvious why it's incest, Lifty and Shifty are brothers. Short Info Thrifty and Shifty Jr are conjoined twins born from the two brothers, Lifty and Shifty. They have two hearts, but share a digestive system, lungs, liver, etc. They're both male. Trivia *They're based on Abigail and Brittiany Hansel, two female conjoined twins. **The difference is that they're NOT incest related. *Thirfty is shown to have his head lowered, as his brain doesn't work well. Fans rumor that he has down syndrome, but this is not true. Type of Birth Defect *Omphalopagus Conjoined Twins Rules *DO NOT separate them, unless you use it for one or two episodes, it's ok, but let them go back together in the end. *You cannot make them hate each other. *You must make them the offspring to to Lifty & Shifty, as THEY ARE their parents. Adopted by Thrifty and Shifty Jr have no owner! Adopt them now! Flippy and Fliqpy Incest Adopt, Twitches This one is basically autosexuality, so it's basically incest. Short Info Twitches is the son of Flippy and Fliqpy. He was born when the Flippy seperated himself and the two actually started to love each other. Twitches has two birth defects with makes it almost difficult for him to live a normal life. His right eye acts like a lazy eye, thus he can't see properly unless he uses his eyepatch to cover it. he also has to be in a wheelchair due to his weak spine. He did have surgery to fix it (hence his stitches), but it didn't work. Types of Birth Defects *Amblyopia *Spinal muscular atrophy Rules *Do not make his lazy eye and spinal muscular atrophy fixed, unless it's in one or two episodes. *You must make him the offspring to Flippy and Fliqpy. Adopted by User:Emilioalzamora20 Splendid and Splendont Incest Adopt, Dazzle These two are incest due to them being very similar in appearance. Splendont is kinda like a twin to Splendid. Short Info Dazzle is the daughter of Splendid and Splendont. She is born blind and deaf due to a birth defect. She hates herself, but doesn't want to commit suicide as she knows it's selfish. She is extremely selfless to the word around her and thinks less of herself. She has a very low self-esteem as she cannot see or hear. She uses touch to find her surroundings. Types of Birth Defects *Congenital rubella syndrome Rules *Please follow what type of syndrome she has. *Please make her the offspring to Splendid and Splendont. *She should be deaf and blind, and do not change it, ever. Adopted by User:SwedishSans Category:Blog posts